Midnight Skies
by zooming monkies
Summary: What should a girl do when she realizes that she is the veela mate and reason Draco Malfoy and his family are acting different?
1. Dreams revealed

Rain pounded hard against the barren grounds causing the windows in the lonely hut to rattle and shake. The wind howled like the lone wolf looking for his mate, as it swept away traces of all life. Nothing discernible could be seen for miles on either sides, almost as if this place didn't exist. Inside the small hut, two figures were sitting around a roaring fire, talking rapidly about the upcoming mission they were assigned to. This was their secret meeting place, far out of the way, buried within the Rain Forests of South America, the one place no one would think to look for them.

For the last two hours Lucius Malfoy had been sitting in an old leather chair, sipping brandy, trying to get his only son, the Malfoy hier to understand the weight of the current situation. In two months Draco would turn 17 and he would come into his inheritance as a veela. "Why are you doubting this boy? It has been this way for centuries, every male born into the Malfoy line has veela blood in them." Lucius said, aggravation showing in his words.

Draco sat sullen in the opposing chair, as he poured himself another drink. The part of him that was still slightly sober, regretted telling his father about the dreams that had started last month. If they hadn't seemed so real he would have just shrugged them off. As he sat there listening to his father talk about his own experiences, Draco could feel his mind wander back to the most recent dream.

_The air was thick with with the smell of autumn and moisture clung to the leaves in the forest. Draco found himself standing in a clear grove nestled deeply in the Dark Forest. Closing his eyes, Draco took a deep breath and hissed at the various smells. He could smell the grass and trees surrounding him, but there was something else, something carrying on the wind that drove him wild. SHE was here, his mate, his other half. The scent of vanilla and lavender carried across his nose as he took off towards the left, following the scent. He could hear feminine giggling, egging him on almost as if she enjoyed this chase. With his veela abilities Draco was faster and stronger than he had ever been, and easily caught up to the girl. She had bushy russet curls that hung down her back and gorgeous brown eyes but he still couldn't quite make out who she was. _

_Approaching silently, like a panther, Draco stalked his prey, his mate. When he was certain she didn't know he was there, he sprang wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his half dressed body. "There now love. Why must you run? I won't hurt you." He could hear himself saying as he lowered them slowly to the floor of the forest. Leaves fluttered down on the ground underneath them, making a blanket of sorts, almost as if they sensed Draco's needs. Smirking he leaned in and kissed the girl softly, slowly as he nestled himself in the cradle of her legs. When he was certain the had kissed her thoroughly, Draco pulled back and realization dawned as he recognized exactly who his mate was. _

Draco fidgeted in his chair as he shifted his legs to hid his growing erection. Glancing up at his father he growled at the knowing smirk gracing the elder Malfoy's features. "Why is this so amusing to you you sodding bastard?" Draco yelled. Lucius just smiled at his son as he sat his glass down and squared his shoulders. "I know what it is like Draco. The dreams are the way that fate tells us who is bound to us. If you fight it it will only end in pain for you."

Bowing his head Draco refused to meet his fathers eye's, "Even if my mate is a muggleborn" His question was asked so soft that anyone not paying attention wouldn't have caught it. Sitting back in his chair, Lucius studied the man that his son had become. "Yes. Even if your mate is Granger. You think I didn't suspect? Malfoy's only get the best, and face it Draco, she is the best. She is the smartest witch to be in Hogwarts in a century. If you wish to claim your inheritance then you will find a way to make her yours, outside of the veela bond," Lucius responded. He was his father's son after all and chose to do things the hard way. Shaking his head, Lucius stared at his heir, his only child, and prayed silently that he could convince Draco it was better to pursue his mate now and not fight it. She was his, there was no way around it, and in time she would realize that. "I leave it up to you how you wish to pursue her, but know this, you are expected to bring her home with you for the Christmas hols. There will be consequences if you do not."

Draco stared at his father in shock for a moment, while his brain tried to process the threat his father just laid out. "I will do my best father. We had better be getting back or mother will send the house elves after us again." He didn't want to also admit it was because he was about to embarrass himself if he thought about Granger for too much longer.

Lucius smirked slightly as he magicked everything away and stood slowly, using the power of his height and stance to intimidate. "You are aware of course, that as a Governor of the school, I can force the headmaster to make sure that your mate shared the same classes as you this year. Don't make me take such drastic measures." Having said that, Lucius aparated home and into the waiting embrace of his wife.

Draco sat there watching the rain for a while longer as he contemplated just what his next steps would be. He needed a plan of attack, perhaps he could get Pansy to help him.

* * *

Narcissa had been pacing around the house as the elves prepared dinner. Lucius and Draco had been gone for three days and were expected back for dinner tonight. Knowing better than to ask why they had left, Narcissa had instead sought about making sure the Manor was spotless for their return. There were fresh roses on the table that had been hand-picked from her rose garden. When Lucius had aparated right in front of her, Narcissa had let out a soft startled sound. She hadn't been expecting him this early. "My Lord, dinner is almost ready. I wasn't expecting you home so soon." Lucius wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "It's ok Cissa, though I feel Draco won't be joining us for diner. He is still struggling with embracing his veela."

Their reunion was interrupted by their elf Tippy , "Excuse me, Master and Missstress, but dinner is ready. Will the young master be joining you?" Smiling softly at the elf Narcissa responded, "I don't believe he will."

Lucius saw the concern on his wife's features and lost his smirk. "Cissa, Draco is ok. He just doesn't realize that even though Hermione Granger is his mate. As long as we are here, in this house, I will do my best to make him realize that. In public, well until they are truly together, I am afraid that appearances must be kept."

Escorting his wife to the dining room, Lucius and Narcissa enjoyed a wonderful meal. Narcissa resolved herself to do her best to help her son woe and win over his mate. He was aware of the way Draco had treated the girl and she felt ashamed. She didn't share her husband's view on blood ties, but only they would truly know that.

Lucius also resolved to try to assist Draco. He knew what it was like to realize that your mate was almost unattainable. Naricssa had been difficult to get to trust him, to understand the veela relationship and he knew that Hermione would be doubly difficult but she would eventually submit.

When dinner had finished, Lucius escorted his wife up to bed. His last thought before falling to sleep himself was if his future daughter-in-law realized what was about to happen to her.

* * *

Deciding he couldn't stare at the rain any longer, Draco aparated back to the manor and stormed his way to his room. He hated that all of this had been dropped on him. Of course he knew that the Malfoy's were veela, had been since the beginning of time, but why did his mate have to be one of the most annoyingly beautiful women on the planet.

Shedding his clothes, Draco headed into his en suite bathroom and turned on the shower to cold. Closing his eyes, he allowed the cold water to pour over his head and across his sculpted body. Quidditch had been good to him these past years, as all the girls have said. Replaying the conversation he had with his father, Draco let out a defeated sigh.

"Why her? Why does my mate have to be the person I have fancied for years but always knew was out of reach?" All too soon, his mind was sending replaying all of the naughty thoughts Draco had envisioned of his fellow prefect and soon to be Head Girl.

Closing his eyes, Draco gave into temptation, wrapping his hand around his turgid cock and stroking. He let the dreams and images fill his mind as he wanked, cuming hard and screaming Hermione's name.

Sinking back against the wall of the shower, he let out his breath and sighed. If the simple thought of her brought out that reaction, he knew that more would be unbearable. Turning off the shower, Draco dried off and let his feet carry himself back to his room where he sank into the bed, dreaming of Hermione.


	2. A day in the life of a muggle

Midnight Skies

Chapter Two: A Day in The Life Of A Muggle-Born

The minutes seemed to drag on for hours as Hermione Granger sat in the old barn of her cousin's farm. It seemed that her punishment for getting caught reading, instead of watching the tele, Was to do the chores on the farm by herself.

She hated this place, It was where her parents sent her when they didn't want to deal with her or didn't know how to deal with her. . Her cousin's were bullies and enjoyed beating her up, Which was why she usually hid in the roost of the barn. This time, however, she hadn't been so lucky and they had found her.

Using one free hand, Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye with the back of her hand as she went back to milking the cows. If she had been at school she could have cast as simple hex, or a charm and stopped all of this. Praying silently that she could make through the week in tact, Hermione knew that she could escape back to school. Back to her life where she felt more at ease, Where She was accepted and not feeling like such an outcast. Back to people who were more like real family then the lot she had been dealt in life.

As she milked the cows, Hermione thought back on the recent dreams she had experienced. They all seemed to feature Draco and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She hated the way he treated her but she couldn't hate him. He was gorgeous and sexy and a secret part of her hoped that he would see her as a female.

Troy and Mitchell were watching their cousin as she was forced to do their chores. They knew her secret, that she was a witch but they wouldn't tell her, it was more fun to call her a freak and play tricks on her. She was a freak and it was their job to rid their family of freaks.

Moving silently, Troy and Mitchell were able to sneak up on Hermione without her noticing. They had come up with a plan of attack. After getting her in trouble and forcing her to do their chores, she was going to be their slave.

Laughing maniacally, Mitchell reached out and shoved Hermione hard onto the muddy section of the floor. Troy came up behind her, grabbing her hair and yanking it hard as both boys laughed. "What do we have here brother?" Mitchell asked. "Our new toy Mitchell our new toy"

Hermione tried hard to push herself up off the ground and find a way to escape but all seemed useless. Cursing softy under her breath Hermione could hear the voices in her mind griping at her.

'_You crazy girl. What are you doing running? _

_Your life is in danger use your magic and bugger the rules against it.'_

Praying that the ministry wouldn't find out, Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated trying to remember the wand-less magic she had trained on with Harry. She knew that she would take the risk, she had to protect herself .

She wasn't quick enough though and Mitchell and Troy managed to corner her in the darkest corner of the barn. Reaching out, Troy grabbed her neck and squeezed hard causing Hermione to slowly loose consciousness as her breath was strangled out of her. Together the boys tried to abuse her, but it was as if an invisible barrier was protecting her. They had managed to cut her clothes from her body, but as they tried to do more that just scrape her with the knife something was preventing them from their ultimate goal.

As her body slumped to the ground Hermione's last thought was of the one person she shouldn't be thinking of, Draco. Troy smirked with glee as he realized that she was unconscious and wouldn't be fighting them. Mitchell moved in closer and started fondling Hermione as she laid there when something sent him flying backwards.

Draco had been sleeping soundly when he woke up screaming. If he had doubted the sincerity of Hermione being his mate, he quickly changed his mind. He could feel her pain, feel what those little shit's were doing to her and it angered him. He couldn't just show up and save her, She didn't know the power she had over him.

Narcissa had been standing at her son's doorway, watching him sleep. She always thought he looked like an angel in his sleep, which was different from the little hellion he was in his waking state. When he woke screaming she approached him slowly. "Draco my son. What is the matter?"

"There are people hurting her. I need to save her." Was all that was was muttered from the boy as he tried to stand.

"You will do no such thing. You will not risk your chance at Head Boy by foolishly rushing off after her. We are Malfoy's and must keep up appearances. I will take care of this." came the angered voice of Lucius. He had seen many things in his years as a Death Eater but he had never admitted to himself that he would have ever seen his only son be so forceful about someone.

There were things about veela that most people didn't understand or didn't know existed. Sending his wife a brief nod, Lucius exited the room and headed to the one place in the manor that apparation was allowed. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Hermione and felt himself transport to her.

Mitchell and Troy were a bit surprised at the turn of events. Every time they tried to approach Hermione, something sent them flying backwards. They had known she was a freak but this was starting to piss them off. "You filthy whore, We don't know what you are playing at but keep pissing us off and we will kill you" Troy yelled at her. Mitchell was angry, He had wanted to force her to be his own personal sex toy, well his and Troy's. He really wanted to humiliate and use her and put her in her place, Show her that she was a freak and no one cared about her.

Lucius aparated to the exact spot where his son's mate was and sneered at the scene before him. There were two boys about Draco's age trying to molest Hermione, yet something was stopping them. Approaching silently, Lucius snuck up on the boys. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked with a sneer. He wanted to hear their reactions.

Turning both boys stopped dead in their tracks as they started at Lucius. "Lord Malfoy to what do we owe the honor?" Neither Troy nor Mitchell were stupid. They knew who their father's boss was, who the person was that allowed them to keep the farm.

Lucius, sneer firmly in place approached the shaking boys as he spoke, his voice deathly calm. "It appears that you have decided to attack the mudblood after all. How stupid are you boys? Do you know realize who that is there, laying unconscious on the floor of this barn?" He was beyond angry, not just at the boys but at the situation. He knew this family, They were muggles and they were greedy. One of the reason's why he hated them so.

Troy, being the older and more outspoken of the boys, stood his ground as he spoke to Lucius. "Our cousin here was being a right twit. She thought she was better than us and we were only teaching her a lesson. I hardly see why it matters to you what the hell we do with our own family." Mitchell stared at his brother like the boy had just lost his mind. Lucius wasn't the kind of person you spoke to like that and lived. Was his brother really that stupid?

Lucius stepped just a bit closer and raised his cane, dragging the serpent head across Troy's cheek as he hissed at the boys. "She is my son's mate you imbecile. She is better than you, you halfwit." Without even changing his stance, Lucius pulled his wand. Casting two crucio's , He left the boys in a pile of pain as he approached Hermione's limp body.

Taking off his cloak Lucius wrapped it firmly around Hermione as he picked her up. She had bruises and cuts all over her and for a moment he couldn't help but look at her with a bit of admiration. He had seen the boys be ing reppelled by some force, Yet he was allowed to approach her. He had a sneaking suspicion is was partly his son's doing. Transporting them both back to the Manor, Lucius called for a house elf to prepare a room for the girl in Draco's wing.

Narcissa and Draco both knew the moment Lucius had returned. They had heard his powerful voice ring out across the foyer for one of the house elves. Smiling down at her son, Narcissa prepared to leave his room. "I will check on her dear. You just rest."

Tinky appeared and smiled at Narcissa. "This way Mistress, the young miss will need your help." The elf said as she lead Narcissa to the room they prepared for Hermione. Lucius was standing in the room, staring at the still body of Hermione, when Narcissa approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "My darling. What happened to her?" Casting her gaze at the young woman that was lying on the bed, Narcissa was struck by how pretty the girl was. Granted she wasn't gorgeous in the traditional sense but she was pretty, and she could see why Draco had chosen her. Frowning as she noticed the bruises marring the girls flesh, Narcissa pulled out her wand and started casting small healing charms.

Lucius, who had been lost in thought smiled at his wife, kissing her cheek. "She was attacked by her cousins it seems. One of them must have strangled her until she lost consciousness, Or so the bruises on her neck would say. There is something I need to research my dear. Why don't you head on to sleep? I think we all could use some rest." He said as he escorted Narcissa out of the room and to their wing of the house. He had left Tinky with specific instructions to watch the girl closely and to let him know when she woke.

Draco was restless, his mate was so close, yet so far away. He wanted so badly to go down the hall to her room and carry her to his bed and never let her leave. She didn't know she was his mate and Draco was having a hard time fighting his veela.

Giving in, The veela in Draco took over and walked down the hall, entering the room that housed his mate. Taking a deep breath, He smiled as he smelled her scent but then growled when he smelled those of two other boys. Approaching his sleeping mate he could feel his anger building as he saw the bruises and scars. Picking her up, He glared at the house elf that was guarding her and carried her out of the door and to his room. Setting her gently in the chair, He entered his en-suite bathroom and started a bath. Hermione was dirty and he knew that she wouldn't be happy to wake up that way. He was going to take care of her.

When the water was warm, Draco added some potions that would help her heal. Picking her up gently, he stripped her and placed her in the bath water where he bathed her and washed her hair. Once she was clean he dried her off , And dressed her in a pair of his boxers and a tank. She looked so amazing in his clothes and the was fighting the urge to tear them off of her and to take her. Laying her in his bed, He joined her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers up over them. Smiling in his sleep, his face buried in her hair, Draco drifted off to sleep.


	3. World's Collide

* * *

Author's note Let me make one thing clear. This story is not complaint with HBP or Deathly Hallows. Characters act the way they do to serve a purpose in the end of the story. There have been some negativeness about the way I have the Granger's acting now. All I ask is before you start bashing my story to keep this in mind 'things aren't always as they appear' Trust me when I say that somethings will be revealed and explained within the next two chapters. I appreciate everyone's reviews and ask that you try your best to keep in mind that this isn't finished and that some characters are OOC because they have to be to explain the story.

* * *

Chapter Three: When World's Collide

It was a struggle to watch his mate rest and not try to wake her up. Draco knew that she would be angry, given her current surroundings. He only hoped that she didn't retaliate by being physically violent towards him. Turning, Draco buried his head in Hermione's neck, breathing in her scent.

Hermione was dreaming, reliving a past memory from her childhood. Her vision blurred a moment before becoming clear.

_She was in Florence on one of the many vacations her parents had taken her on. The door to a large monastery-looking building loomed a kilometer ahead, standing tall, a stalwart of protection to those inside. Her parents had left her unaccompanied for the majority of the day, causing her to wander the streets for hours in the pouring rain, having been locked out of the house. _

_At the age of 6, Hermione had known she was special. Her parents just called her a child with an overactive imagination. This particular day her father had surprised her, which had resulted in the toaster being blown up. She had received a beating, been called a freak and locked out for the night. _

_She walked quietly towards the building, hoping that she wouldn't be rejected like she had from the other buildings. The wooden door that barred her entrance was a beautiful mahogany, the knocker a dragon gilded in gold. On either side of the door two gigantic gargoyles stood watch warding off evil. Reaching out a shaky hand, Hermione knocked softly on the door, wiping away her tears. _

_The door was opened by a kind, elderly woman who ushered Hermione in from the rain. "Darling child, what brings you to our doorstep?" the woman asked, as she led Hermione down several long hallways and into a sitting room of sorts._

_Hermione smiled weakly at the woman, "I was locked out of my house and it started raining. None of the other places would let me in without my parents. I am sorry to bother you." Mrs. Zabini smiled at the young girl, "My name is Zamora Zabini and I welcome you to my home. Most muggles mistake it for a monastery." _

_Hermione relaxed a bit as she moved closer to the lit fireplace. There was a phrase that this woman had said that confused her. She had heard it a few times around town. "What is a muggle? I have heard that phrase around town."_

_Zamora stared at the young witch in front of her, "You are a special child are you not? Please tell me your name and I promise all you questions will be answered." Hermione was a bit nervous as she tried to figure out how this woman knew about her. "My name is Hermione Jane Granger. My parents tell me that I am a freak, that when I make things move or explode it is because I am evil." A part of her couldn't believe she was here pouring her heart out to this woman. _

_Zamora kept her smile soft, not wanting to scare the girl with what she was about to say. This young girl standing in front of her was the one from the prophecy. "My darling girl do not listed to those muggles. Muggles are what we call non-magic folk. You my dear are a witch and should be proud of that. Before you start to argue, only someone that was magical could have found my house. You may not understand now, but in a few years all of this would become clear to you. Keep this in mind young Hermione, there is a prophecy about you, a wonderful prophecy. I am not the person to tell you about that, you are too young to understand right now. but there will be a time that it all becomes clear. A time when you and Draco fulfill the prophecy. Remember this, you are destined for my great-nephew" _

The dream faded out, as Hermione started to wake. She was warm, her body laying on a soft bed and no the hard ground that she remembered before loosing consciousness. A small smile graced her face as she tried to stretch. Something was blocking her, something hard. Her mind started to panic as she blinked her eyes open. There was a body, cradling her to it, blonde hair shining in the light coming from the window. Struggling hard, Hermione tried to pull herself away from Draco.

Draco woke up to find a struggling Hermione in his arms. Smiling down at her he loosened his grip. "Good Morning." he said softly. Hermione looked up into his eyes surprised to see a genuine smile on his face. "Let go of me" she hissed. She was more confused about what was going on than anything else. Draco released her as he watched her crawl out of the bed and away from him.

"What am I doing here? How did I end up here?" Hermione asked Draco as she tried to get out of the room. Draco sighed as he moved so that he was sitting up but nothing more than that. "There is much we must talk about. I don't know all the details, I just know that you are my mate, I felt your pain and my father brought you back here. You are safe here Hermione just relax. Everything will make sense in time." Draco replied.

Hermione looked at Draco with big round eyes, she had retained the word mate and safe. Images of what she had gone through went flashing through her brain as she gasped for breath. "Mate?!" She yelled, she had no idea what he was talking about but she really wanted to go home. "I am a mudblood remember? Why would I be brought here? Why would I be safe here?"

Draco hated to see her so agitated. "My family we are veela. You are my mate. If you don't believe me we have a library full of books that can explain things to you. Why don't I summon one of the house-elves, they can show you to a spare room. Breakfast should be ready soon and you are expected downstairs. I cannot begin to understand how you feel after your ordeal but before your mind goes that way, I did nothing to you other than lay you in my bed. Think what you will, I would never do anything to hurt you further."

Hermione looked at Draco aghast as she took in what he was saying. Why was he talking civil to her? She had expected him to pull his wand on her immediately but there he was, looking regal and speaking to her like an equal. She had a lot to research and figure out before she agreed to anything. She didn't know the Malfoy's well but knew by societies standards that refusing a meal while in someone else's house was rude. Making a decision within herself, Hermione set her jaw and steeled her reserve. "I would like to be shown to a separate room and please tell your parents that I will join them for breakfast as soon as I have had a shower and a change of clothes."

It had been almost an hour since Hermione had been shown to her room in the manor and left to shower and change. Narcissa had made sure to have a varying selection of robes available for the young witch.

All three of the Malfoy's were seated around the dining table talking softly as Hermione was shown into the room. Draco stood and pulled out her chair for her as he took a seat next to her. "How are you feeling dear?" Narcissa asked gently. Lucius had told her what he had witnessed.

Hermione managed a small smile as she answered, "I am better, I do not understand what a Veela mate is however.. Though I have to say, there is much I must research before I believe it." Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son as he studied the girl that was to soon be his daughter-in-law. "Of course Ms. Granger. After breakfast I will show you where the library is." Lucius said as the food was delivered.

They all watched in surprise, Hermione had perfect manners, something rare in someone her age. "I sent a letter to your parents while you were asleep. I wanted them to know that you were now safe and would remain with us until school started." Lucius admitted. What he didn't tell her was that he had received an answering letter.

Breakfast had gone by without much more being said. The food was good and Hermione ate more than she intended to. Lucius had shown her to the huge library that sat on the property. It was larger than the one at Hogwarts and definitely more comfortable. Between every bookshelf was a leather chair and a table with a lamp for reading. Bookshelves spanned out in a circle on the bottom floor, and lined wall after wall on the floor above. "Ms Granger, you will soon discover in here that instead of searching for the book your looking for just think about the topic and all of them that match will be brought to you." had been his parting words.

She found herself drawn to a large, warn, chocolate leather char that sat next to a gigantic fireplace. Curling up in the chair she took a moment to process what Lucius had told her. He explained some of what veela was and how he had been able to save her. He also had told her that she would be safe here. Deciding that she wanted to read up on this veela thing, Hermione was soon looking at several books. Delving in, she started reading thoroughly, tucking certain things away for later use.

After escorting Hermione to the library, Lucius had bid his wife goodbye as she left for a shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Calling Draco to his study, Lucius looked grave as he motioned for his son to sit. "I wanted to discuss a potential issue that we will need to deal with. I sent a letter to Hermione's parents and this is what I got in return." Lucius said as he handed the letter to Draco.

Draco took the letter and was angered by what he read.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We don't know why you saw fit to interfere with the life of our daughter but we ask that you stay out of it. She was sent to her cousin's farm for the fact that like you she is a freak. You have no idea of the pain and torment that devil child has brought to our lives. _

_We do want to thank you for letting us know that she managed to escape. It just means that next time we will have to work harder. I don't recommend you keep her at your home unless you do not fear the Order of the Black Thorn. She is our property and we demand that you return her to us or suffer the consequences when she is hunted. _

_The Grangers_

He couldn't understand why any parent would choose to do this to their child. Their actions just reaffirmed his feelings on how inferior muggles truly were. Right now, he just wanted to go to the library and pull Hermione into his arm and explain that she didn't have to fear her parents. "Who is the Order of the Black Thorn father?" Draco asked.

Lucius snorted, offended that mere muggles would try to threaten him with an organization that he ran. "The Order of the Black Thorn is something I created years ago. The most elite of the Muggle, demonic and wizarding society would come together. The order were assassins, thieves, mercenaries. We did the jobs no one knew about, no one wanted to know about. We are bound by the black tattoo of thorns." He chuckled softly, "I could use the order to take care of them. How they found out about it I don't know but that is something that will be rectified."


	4. Will the real Granger's please stand up?

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is a standalone. I promise the next will get back to the storyline created.**

Chapter 4

Will the real Grangers please stand up...

For the last six years, Jane and Roger Granger had watched their only daughter grow up into a powerful witch. They were so proud of her but at the same time, sad that they had to lie to her. Jane looked out the window of the hovel that they were currently staying in and sighed.

When she had been born, Jane was loved by her parents, who were magical. She was the youngest of three children, having two older brothers. She was born Persephone Alexis Hart. Her life was perfect until she turned six. Her parents had been expecting her to show her magical abilities just like her brothers. For a while her parents had ignored this, knowing that some children had magic but it wasn't quite strong enough yet to show and hoped that she would get her letter for Hogwarts where she could build and expand on them. At 11 the real shocker came when her brothers got their letters for Hogwarts and hers never came.

The worst fear of any pureblood family is to have a child born a squib, a purely muggle child. Realizing that they couldn't face the shame, Persephone's parents sent her away. Staging an elaborate hoax, they convinced the wizarding world that their only daughter died in a freak accident. At 11 Persephone didn't quite understand what was going on. All her parents told her was that she was going to have to go away for a very long time.

One night in her sleep, she was taken from her bed, a small bag packed and she was sent to an orphanage. It was cold and dank where she was left, but when the owners showed up they saw her and made a place for her. Before dropping her off, her parents obliviated her memories, and replaced them with those of a muggle. Persephone became Jane.

She grew up and found a way to make it to college where she studied to become a dentist. That was where she met Roger Granger. They dated for about two years before they got married. Life for Jane was great. They made it through school successfully and started a small dental business themselves The small business soon took off and the Grangers were well known dentists. Their daughter Hermione Jean was born and they were so happy to have a little girl.

Unbenowst to her mother, Hermione would take after the wizarding side of the family. As Hermione started to show signs of magical abilities, Jane started to remember bits about her childhood. She was afraid to disturb the silence so she even after remembering who she was, she continued to pretend to be muggle for her daughter.

After Hermione went away to school, Jane took her husband aside and told him about her childhood and who she was. Roger was surprised but he loved her no matter what. Things after that were great. They still pretended to be muggle for Hermione, it was how she was raised. Fearing her reaction when she found out that she wasn't entirely muggleborn, Jane and Roger kept their silence.

For six years everything worked according to plan, then something changed. It was the summer before Hermione's last year when her parents were approached. A group calling themselves the Order of the Black Thorn offered them a deal, one they were sure the Granger's wouldn't turn down.

The Black Thorn wanted Jane to reveal her identity, to announce to the world that the power of the Hart family was back. They wanted her to renounce her muggle ways and lend them her daughters powers. It seemed that to a group of assassins Hermione would be a powerful asset. Jane and Roger discussed it but knew they couldn't allow Hermione to get mixed up in dealings like that so they refused. Jane was adamant about not letting anyone control her life or that of her daughter...

The Order of the Black Thorn was created just after the first fall of Lord Voldemort. Lucius had gotten the idea from a brief encounter in western Asia. He ran across a sect of elite warriors. The purpose of the Black Thorn was to be invisible. They were who you hired if you wanted a job done but wanted no trace for either the Wizard or muggle authorities to find. At first it was just a job, something to occupy the time in between running the various estates and businesses that Malfoy Enterprises ran.

The biggest downside to the Black Thorn was that they would take almost anyone. They didn't recruit, you had to know someone on the inside. The original members were all deatheathers that had free time after Voldemort was killed. It was a way to make some quick cash and to work of some of the aggression that they had. The jobs were actually fairly easy for the most part. People would send them information on a target. A history and a reason why they wanted this person dead or missing. Most of the targets were scrupulous types that no one really would miss.

After a while Lucius got busy and so he left his second in command in charge. Viktor was quiet, he never questioned any orders given. He was more than happy to lead the Black Thorn while Lucius was away. Viktor always reported back to Lucius of any new hits and business they generated.

Viktor had heard of the strength and power of Hermione and it really wasn't too hard to dig up information on her past. With a few weeks work, Viktor was able to discover that one Hermione Granger was in deed a half-blood but also one of the most powerful witches of the time. He decided that the Black Thorn could use someone like her on their side. Since Hermione wasn't of legal age, they approached her parents.

At first they were ignored but the asking soon turned to threats. Realizing that he would have to take matters into his own hands, Viktor arranged for Jane and Roger Granger to be kidnapped. Of course, Hermione and the rest of the world couldn't know what was going on. Being a wizard was sometimes the greatest thing, as it allowed him to procure things easily. Since the Granger's were muggle it was easy to get a group to kidnap them.

For the last two months, the real Grangers had been locked away in a house barely big enough for one, no contact with the outside world. In their place were two Order members and a healthy dose of polyjuice.

Viktor had been surprised when an owl had shown up from Lucius with a letter addressed to the real Grangers. Of course he had read it, had encoded a secret message that he hoped Mr. Malfoy would understand. It took him a moment to think of just how to word it. From everything Viktor had gathered it seemed that the Grangers were very proud of their daughter. He wasn't sure if Lucius would know this or not and he took a gamble with his reply back.


	5. Roses and revelations

**Author's note I want to say a big thanks to my beta AlexavieraJRaven. **

Chapter Five... Roses and Revelations.

Hours ticked by for Hermione as she scoured every inch of the library in Malfoy Manor, searching for anything and everything on veela that she could find. Setting a rather large tome in her lap Hermione stared at the pages as the words started materializing for her:

_Veela, while commonly female, can be on rare occasions male. It is usually the father that passes the trait along. There are two types of male veela, full blood and partial. _

_Full blood male veela have only one mate, one person who balances them out. For most, they discover the identity of their mate during several dreams upon reaching maturity. On rare occasions, if a mate was in danger, a veela would be given knowledge of whom they are to act. _

_The life of the veela is bound to that of their mate. If the mate is sick, so shall the veela be. _

_Veela are very protective of their mates, moreso before the bond is finalized. _

_Male veela have a few rare abilities that aid them in their quest for their better half. To most women a male will smell like their favorite desert, a simple touch would have them melting into his embrace, or a hum in the ear. None of these work on the mate, for her the veela must prove himself. _

_The male does not get a choice in who the mate is. They are someone who will balance out the veela, in both spirit and power. It would do no good for the veela to be bound to someone weak. They cannot change who they are destined for, as it was written by fate since before either were born. _

This apparently seemed to be the same thing that she had been reading on for a while. Her mood was still as dreary as when she started this escapade. If anything made her angry, it was the fact that she had always thought she could control who she was to be with. She wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction yet, of knowing that she was in love with him. If someone had told her a week ago if she thought she would be here, inside the home of notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, with his son telling her that she was destined for him, she would have that person committed. It seemed that nothing, no potion, spell, charm or hex could get her out of being destined for Draco. She only hoped at this point to learn as much as she could to use to get everything she wanted out of this relationship.

With her stomach growling, Hermione decided to read one more passage before going to find food. She would not allow the house elves to wait on her, it would defeat the purpose of S.P.E.W. Turning the page she read on, this passage seeming to be more promising that the last.

_The mating ritual of a male veela and his mate is a three day process. It doesn't have to be three consecutive days but each part must be done on a separate day. Any sooner and the veela could risk harming his mate, and that is something they never want to do. _

_The mating ritual as some would call it is a set of markings, each bound with a release. In order for each marking to take effect, the mate must be aroused. The first mark is placed on the right wrist and sealed with an orgasmic release. The second is at the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder. The third and final mark is close to the sex of the mate. Each of these marks with be small scars that forever will be erogenous zones. _

_After the first marking, the mate will start to show some veela traits. In a way the veela is transferring a part of themselves. Veelas are sexual creatures, and to thrive they must impart that need to their mate. After the first stage, the mate will have the same inner glow, that the veela had, they would also appear more beautiful to the opposite sex. After the second and third stage, the veela and its mate will become more in touch with each other. They will often share emotions and thoughts. While a veela can manipulate the dreams of its mate to encourage the binding, the after effects of the bonding will be permanent. _

Rereading the passage once more, Hermione blushed scarlet. Closing the book she watched as it moved itself back to the shelf. Standing slowly, she stretched out her muscles, hours of sitting in one chair had made her stiff.

Walking out the door she turned and gave the library one last glance. Remembering the path that she had taken when Lucius had led her up there, Hermione found her way into the kitchen.

After meeting with his father and reading over the note sent by the Granger's, Draco had resolved himself to do everything in his power to protect Hermione. She was his, and he would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

Realizing that he had missed lunch, Draco had wound his way from Lucius' study to the kitchen. Calling for Tippy, Draco asked that she make him some sandwiches for lunch. Taking a seat at the table, he waited for the elf to finish working. The slight noise of footsteps approaching caused Draco to look up and see Hermione enter.

Smiling at her, he used his wand to conjure her a red rose. Standing slowly, he approached. Handing her the rose he stood close her fighting the urge to pull her in his arms. "I trust your foray into the Malfoy Library was effective?"

Hermione looked up at Draco, her features hard. She may be destined for him, may have secret feelings for him but it doesn't mean that she could easily forgive him for all of the pain he caused her. She had accepted the rose he handed her and was surprised to see that it had no thorns. "Many interesting things were discovered." she replied almost absently.

Tippy appeared with a smile, "Sandwiches are made master. Would you like them served here or in the gazebo?" Draco smiled at the elf. "In the gazebo please? Hermione do you fancy a picnic on the grounds?" He wanted her to see the whole of their future house.

"Sure. I guess. We have things to talk about though." She was trying to play down her sudden nervousness. She was going to have to get over having to spend 'quality' time with Draco.

Draco led her through the house and out into the rose garden where his mother's gazebo sat. Pulling out a chair for Hermione he let his fingers trail across her neck and briefly over her shoulder. Hermione stiffened a moment, finding it hard to breath. His simple touch sent shivers of fire and ice down her veins. Hermione made sure to cross her legs as she sat to try to assuage the ache between her legs.

Smirking, Draco took his seat across from her. He knew how his touch had affected her. "I hope sandwiches are ok. I know how much you love turkey and cheese sandwiches." He knew quite a bit about her, having studied her for years at school. Grabbing a plate Draco started gathering the sandwiches and other food that was spread out on the table.

Hermione looked down at the ground briefly before looking him in the eyes. His piercing silver eyes seemed to bore deep into hers almost as if he was trying to look into her very soul. "How did you know? These are my favorite sandwiches."

The conversation went on for about an hour when Hermione stood and stretched. Draco had offerd to show her more of the house and the stables tomorrow. She had admitted that she liked horses and hoped to get the chance to ride one. As she stood there by the table, Hermione pondered for a moment the fact that they had been able to have conversation with out fighting or name calling.

"If you will excuse me, I need to send an owl to my parents and also my weekly letter to Harry and Ron." she said as she started heading for the house.

Draco knew he needed to tell her before she got hurt more. Standing up, he approached her quickly and grabbed her gently around the arm, feeling her tense and smelling fear coming off of her. "Hermione I wont hurt you but there is something you need to know." He knew by telling her this it would hurt her, but if he didn't it would hurt less. "Here I think you need to read this." He said as he handed her the note from her parents.

Hermione took a relaxing breath when Draco grabbed her. Looking down at her hand where, he had placed the letter she quirked her eyebrow up in a question. Opening it she gasped as she read the words that were written. The handwriting looked just like her father's, but why would they do something like that? She could feel the tears coming down as she stood there frozen in shock. She didn't even notice when Draco pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

Draco hated how broken she seemed at that moment, growling he had pulled her into his arms. He needed to comfort her, wanted to make her parents pay. "Everything will be ok Hermione." He promised as he walked her back into the house.

Hermione felt herself being forced into a chair and a cup of tea pressed into her hands. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago, choosing now to stare off into space.

Lucius and Narcissa had watched their son escort Hermione out into the rose garden for a picinic lunch and smiled. their only son was happy and that meant so much to them. What tore at both of them was the pain on their future daughter-inlaw's face when Draco handed her the note. Lucius felt compelled to comfort the girl as well. No one deserved that from their parents.


	6. Markings

Chapter six..Markings

With emotions running high and teenage hormones running rampant, Lucius decided that he and Narcissa needed a break from the manor. His wife had always had a soft spot for pheromones and with their son entertaining his mate it was making things interesting. Before they departed for their villa in France, Lucius made sure that the house elves knew not to disturb the young couple for any reason. After placing a note in his study where he knew Draco would find it, Lucius and Narcissa aparated out of the manor.

As she sat there sipping at her tea, Hermione contemplated her current situation. Here she was, sipping tea in Malfoy Manor, with Draco sitting across from her. "I don't believe it." she said softly to herself.

Draco kept keen eyes on Hermione, gauging her reactions. "I cannot begin to imagine how you feel. I just want you to know I will do whatever I must to keep you safe and loved." He pulled her close again, trying to sooth her. Her pain was calling to his inner veela, and he was slowly loosing the power to control his actions.

Looking up Hermione noticed Draco's normally grey eyes starting to tinge gold. She knew she should be scared but she wasn't. Her trip tot he library was effective, she had learned quite a bit about Veela. Her mind forced her to recall something particularly important.

_When a male veela is taking control of a situation his eyes will start to turn gold. His body might glow as well depending on the circumstances or situation. If the aim is to sooth and comfort then a veela may allow themselves to glow softly. If the aim is to claim or mark then the eyes glow gold and the body glows. If the aim is to punish someone who harmed the mate the eyes will just glow gold. _

_ The glowing serves as a way to communicate with others that the veela in question is not to be taken lightly. _

Draco could feel himself growing angry at her parents, at the person that drafted this letter. He hated seeing the pain in her eyes, knowing that part of it was given her situation. Her pain ate at him like an open sore that was infected. He was slowly loosing grip with his ability to fight his veela. "Hermione, I need you to know that I will protect you. I will keep you safe no matter what. We will find out who these people are and they will pay for making you hurt." His golden eyes remained glowing but his body had started glowing gold.

Hermione looked at him and for the first time smiled. "Draco. I trust you. I know that neither of us truly wanted to be each other's mate but we will make it work."

Hearing the words was a balm to Draco's soul. "If you read as much as I think you did then you know that three marks that must be placed. After the first you will start to exhibit some of my veela traits. We also will be more in tune with each other. We would sense each other through our emotions. I would know if you were hurt or ill and you the same. Are you prepared to start that life now? I would give you everything and you know that. Give me tonight, let me give you the first mark and I promise that everything will calm down from there. The longer we go the worse things can get." He was on his knees, one hand in hers as he explained the situation to her.

Hermione had never seen him so open before. Could she tell him no? Could she tell him that she needed more time? She knew deep down inside that there wasn't any more time. The longer he went knowing who his mate was and not marking her the more of himself he would loose. "Just tonight. After this Draco I want to know that I will have some control over the next markings. I know that full control is impossible but I do wish to maintain at least partial control. If you can't agree to this then I will leave now."

Draco leaned over and kissed her hand gently as he let her words sink in. "I will give you whatever your heart desires." He moved up a moment and kissed her gently on the lips, at her gasp he deepened the kiss. She tasted of blueberries and cream. He moaned a moment as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione felt herself melting from Draco's kiss. Fire started deep inside her and spread throughout her body. Moving one hand she cupped Draco's head in her hands stroking his hair.

After a while they both pulled away gasping for air. Stroking her cheek Draco smiled softly at her. "Why don't you go change into something more comfortable and I will get everything set up?" he asked. Nodding, Hermione left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. Shutting the door to her room, she took a huge breath and let it out slowly.

While Hermione was upstairs in her room changing, Draco raced to his and started the preparations. With several flicks of his wand the bedroom changed. The lights from several softly scented candles glittered around the room. He knew what smells she loved and was trying to create a place that would be both soothing and sensual. His bed was a king sized bed with silk and satin sheets, he made sure to fluff the pillows.

Hermione changed into a pair of lounge pants with a matching tank. She was nervous as her mind raced with the thoughts of what Draco might have planned. Walking slowly down the hallway she kept her eyes on the door that led to Draco's room. The paintings were strangely quiet and for once she was grateful. On her way up they had wanted to ask her about things muggles used. Soon enough she reached her destination. Knocking gently she waited for Draco.

Hearing the knock Draco opened the door. His body and eyes were still glowing as he looked at her. Gently he took her hand and pulled her into the room. "I hope that everything is to your liking. I know that you are nervous but just put your complete trust in me tonight and everything will be fine." He stroked her cheek gently as he looked deep into her eyes. He wanted her to be relaxed and aroused.

Hermione looked deep into Draco's silver eyes trying to see if he was being truthful. She could see the love and lust reflecting back. "I trust you." came out in almost a whisper. She was very surprised at the steps he took to make this romantic.

Pulling her closer he stroked her hair as he whispered, "I am going to need you to do everything I tell you to. My veela is almost in full control and when he is he will need you to submit." Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace.

Draco turned her so that her back was facing his and started work the tension out of her muscles. "Strip." he whispered to her as he stepped away.

Hermione kept her back to him as she slowly took off her clothes. Turning she had her eyes downcast as she waited for him to make snide remarks about her body.

Placing a hand on her chin, Draco raised her head to look in her eyes. Giving her a once over a smirk graced his features. "So beautiful. So tasty looking I could just eat you up" Stepping in close again he gripped her shoulders gently and stroked his hands up and down. "Lay down on the bed, on your back." He moved away again as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Hermione gulped but followed his instructions and laid down on the bed. She tried to cover herself up, not used to being naked in front of someone else.

"Don't cover yourself up, you are beautiful." He said as he crawled across the bed to her. Leaning down, he kissed her hard as his hands roamed her body. Hermione kissed him back as fire raced throughout her body. Draco moved slowly, gauging her reactions, memorizing what made her seem to get wetter. Moving from kissing her lips he started kissing her neck.

She let out a moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, just behind her ear.

His right hand was gently kneading her breasts as his left hand trailed down and started teasing her nether curls. Gently he eased a finger inside, swirling her juices as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck. Arching her body,

Hermione tried to force Draco's fingers to go deeper inside.

Hissing his appreciation, Draco sank two fingers into her hot cavern, wiggling them. He was holding her just on the edge. "Hermione watch." he said as he trailed kisses down her arm and to her wrist. Without any warning, he sank his teeth into her wrist, injecting veela venom in her.

Hermione let out a scream of pain as she saw stars behind her eyes. Her breathing was ragged, and her pupils were dilated.

Working his fingers harder, Draco rubbed his thumb across her clit gently coaxing her body over the edge.

Hermione was drowning in pleasure, as she fought to gain some control. Calling out his name, she came hard around his fingers before passing out.

Draco continued to work her until her shudders ended. Glancing at her face, he kissed her forehead before moving them both underneath the sheets. He felt calmer, the glowing had stopped for the moment as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
